All about Dan's powers
by KathyxDan
Summary: Dan Kuso have has something important to say, and kept it by chance for long: HE IS NOT HUMAN. In this story vai havdr adventures, laughter confusion, romance and released very most. Enjoy ...
1. Chapter 1

**1º Chapter: The Thuth**

It was a night like any other, but something strange was about to happen.

Dan was sleeping quietly in his room, when he suddenly wakes up screaming and panting. Your partner Drago according frightened by the cry of your friend:

- "What happened, Dan?" Drago asked worried.

Dan was still panting and sweaty, his clothes were glued to his body, and he had a look of fear on his face.

- "It was just a nightmare." Gasped.

- "What kind of nightmare?" Drago asked, curious.

- "I. ... I was being hanged by a giant tail, some kind of monster, not to see who it was or what it was, he said to me: Give me your powers now or you do not kill those who you both love. And as he repeated the words he hanged me more and more, I tried to not yell out any sound, and then it started to get dark and I then I woke up gasping for air. "Dan said, still with expression of fear in his face. Dan put his hand on his head like he was scared.

- "Dan, are you feeling okay?"

- "I'm a little dizzy." He said, still with his hand on his head.

- "Who do you think was this" monster? "He asked.

- "I have no idea, but what I really wanted to know is what kind of power he was talking."

- "I have no idea, but what I really wanted to know is what kind of power he talking about?" Dan asked thoughtful now_**.**____**Do I tell him?**_

- "I also wanted to know!" Drago said seriously.

Dan gets up from his bed to take a shower because I was soggy sweat. Before he could even enter the bathroom, he heard that "monster" talk: Give me power or if the suffer the consequences. Dan held his head with both hands and dropped to his knees and let out a cry of pain. The pain was getting worse and he screamed increasingly high. Until finally that the pain in his head was so intense that his vision began to embarrass and he stopped screaming and expression were Sleeping with weariness on his face and fainted.

- "DAN" Drago cried when he flew to see what was happened with his friend.

When he flew close to Dan's face and saw a look of pain on fatigue in his face now pale. At the same time that Drago decided to call the mother of Dan, Mioko, appeared at the door desperate because she heard the screams of his son. When she looked at the floor and saw Drago and her son fallen face down on the floor, still with his hands on his head.

- "What happened here?" She asked while desperate ran to rescue his son. She held her son's head and shook him according to his chest and realized he was all sweaty.

- "He was going fainted when he was going to take a bath. Drago said seriously.

Suddenly, Dan began to open eyes and looked at his mother.

- "Mom, are you?" Said with a frank voice still opening his eyes slowly.

- "Yes," she said with a sigh of relief. "Are you okay, what happened?"

- "I do not remember, just remember to be going to take a shower and just." He said, getting up from the floor, but at the same time he feels that raises mild dizziness and loses her balance, but she holds.

- "Are you okay?"

- "I'm just fatigued."

- "Dan, you should go back to bed." She also said a little worried.

She lay on the bed slowly, and then she kisses him on his forehead and rest.

Dan was lying in bed thinking.

- "Drago, I have one thing to count." He said looking your partner.

- "What is Dan's about your nightmare?" Drago curious question.

- "No, it's something I should have told many years ago." said Dan, serious now_**. Now I say real truth for him.**_

- "So talk, what is?"

- "I... I'm not human." He said, looking at his partner who seemed perplexed by this news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Paktrócolos.**

- Wh...What?" Drag said, scared because his best friend did not dare tell him the truth.

Right now Drago moves away from Dan.

-"Sorry not have said this to you before, was dangerous" He said, getting out of bed and trying to approach Drago. "Drago, if you do not believe what you say let me show you how I really am". Dan trying to get closer to Drago takes a step back. Dan faces him.

Drago faces him too.

-"Revelus" Dan said, his body starts will appear black spots over his face, arms, legs... stains begin to join causing your skin is gray, his hair no longer to be brown, purple, pointy and large (from his neck). His eyes where the colors were maroon, there was now a blood red and the amazing thing is that nothing starts ripping his shirt and a pair of giant wings appear, the wings are like two giant hands ash and clawed and finally a tail that looks like a giant white snake that in the end it's an arrow.

Drago could not believe what he was seeing, he stepped back, and began to question _"why does not he told me this before."_ He watched his best friend standing there moving its wings slowly, as if waiting for some response. Drago did not know what to say in the middle of that situation._" Your best friend is a monster"._

"Daniel I-" He was saying when he was cut by Dan.

- "Drago, before you say anything, my humble apologies, I should have told it to you and my friends before, but I was afraid that you will hurt you, I just did not count because I did not want to see or you or Runo and Shun and Marucho or any of the others get hurt...

Drago stood listening intently and broth all Dan said.

-"….if I said something before, they might want to come after me and destroy everything I pity value. "He sighed and continued." My real name is Paktrócolos; I'm a Siller, which means "Creature of darkness." I'm on Earth, because I was being accused of killing the King of the hill where Darkurus dimension, so I thought here would be the best place to be able to hide, then I become this human form and I stayed here on earth only pretending to be a human to hide. After a year and had already gotten used to this human form that was when you came Bakugan on Earth and I ended up I became interested and play for you, then I met you and others, so I didn't want go back to home, not only because I was afraid they want to arrest me, but because I liked being a human and play Bakugan. "Dan sighed again sat down, closed his wings and his tail stopped shake, he looked at Drago expecting an answer, but Drago just stared at him and it was hard to know what his facial expression when in ball form.

Drago did not really know what to say, I was perplexed, and he felt a rage rise by your body because Dan never told while only penalty that Dan was trying to escape from something he has not done.

-"Daniel, you were just being chased by they think you killed the king? And you just do not say anything to anyone about what you're because they could locate you? Drago said calming still trying to believe what I had heard and stare. "So, WHY DO YOU SPEAK IT NOW? Drago said now yelling at him.

Dan jumped when she heard Drago scream so ferocity and star to explain. "I did not kill the king, I just was at the wrong place and at the wrong time and I do anything for me if I transform before they come here to arrest me without even a proof that it was I who had killed the king and kill everything I had built this time I had remained on Earth and finally told this today because I received a letter from a friend of mine, who really believe that I didn't kill the king, saying that finally found the culprit. "Dan said now standing, walking over to Drago and holding hands. "If you do not want my presence here is more me just say that I'm leaving." Dan said quietly, dropping Drago.

-"Dan I forgive you, I want you to stay here on earth and surely your friends will want too." Drago said now looking a little happier. "Will you tell the others?" He asked.

- "Yes, and I hope they accept and accepted just as you know the alias" Mioko, my mother. "Dan said smiling.

- "What about her? He asked.

- "She's like me, she also comes from Darkurus, and it will be much longer than I did here, I think about 470 years," Dan was cut by Drago.

- "WHAT? You are immortal?" He said scared.

- No, we can be killed if anyone comes to kill us, we just still leaving. "Dan said with laughing Drago's reaction when told how long your friend is an Earth." Her real name is Pyrra. "He said." I'd better go into the house of Marucho tell the truth "and gave a sigh.

What will happen will not miss the next episode,

Thanks for reading.


End file.
